


Foliage and Foam

by LoneChestnutTree



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: IDK BRO, M/M, Nature, Poetry, Symbolism, primordial gods inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneChestnutTree/pseuds/LoneChestnutTree
Summary: A mountain and an ocean.And the undeniable, organic, course of nature.





	1. Dominion of Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I've been writing poetry about these men for quite a while, and they've been gathering dust (literally) in my notebooks. And probably, once I've polished the other poems, I'm going to dump them all in here. (Note: They're all going to be mountain + ocean themed, but if y'all want just Chreon poetry without a specific theme, just let me know.)
> 
> So, here it is, Chreon as Primordial gods/deities, a trope that's been inside my head since 2017.

* * *

Does the mountain know of itself?  
Is the mountain acquainted with its faults,  
chipped hills and valleys,  
happy imperfections,

To know the reason why we have cherished it so much,

Dominion of light, earth,  
—and more earth  
Perhaps the mountain should not ignore,  
Its beating pines and fragrant honeysuckles  
that have been waiting,  
Long, too long.

To ask, to explain, to demand,  
to know:  
If the mountain has ever stood  
and seen a lovely  
Lonely,  
Ocean.


	2. Myriad of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I've missed posting here :-[  
Life has just been, can I say, very hectic.  
I've since joined a new fandom! I've been watching so much of Smosh since July and I can honestly say that I might post a RP fic next year because of it. :^)
> 
> But I've missed writing fics so much, I still have a lot of ideas for Chreon, I very much love this ship so much, still. And around the time of posting this, news of the R.E. 3 Remake is still fresh. I'm so hyped for new R.E. content! ♡♡♡♡

* * *

Above it,  
There is beauty,  
A play of deep oranges,  
Sleepy pinks,  
Vibrant yellows.

But amongst all things,  
The ocean furls  
And unfurls  
All in one motion.

Its tides hasn't stopped turning  
Not at all like the seasons around it  
Damp springs,  
Sickly summers,

_The unpleasant,_   
_Myriad of change._

They all could never withstood  
Its magnificence,  
Its depth.

_Its ability to _

_sink_   
_unto itself_

_—then float back up again_.


End file.
